The present invention relates generally to a retractable display module, and particularly to a retractable display module utilized with servers and other processor-based devices.
In many processor-based devices, e.g. servers, chassis size and overall package size has been reduced to conserve physical space requirements. For example, some servers have been designed with a one unit or 1U profile that results in a thin or low overall package. Accordingly it has become more difficult to provide numerous features at the front portion of such devices. Often, it is desirable to provide a display screen, such as an LCD display, that can provide an operator with a variety of information about the operation of the device or components within the device. However, conventional displays require substantial space at the front of the device.
It would be advantageous to have a display that could be removed to a space-conserving location when not in use.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a server is provided with a retractable LCD module. The LCD module may be moved between a retracted position within the chassis of the server and an open position where the display is visible. In one embodiment, the LCD module is pivoted to a position generally perpendicular to the front of the server and retracted into a narrow guide housing.
According to another aspect of the invention, an information display module is incorporated into a processor-based device. The information display module may be an LCD module movable between a retracted, space-conserving position and an open, visible position. In one embodiment, the information display module may be pivoted from its open position to a position generally perpendicular to the front of the device. Also, the information display module may be resiliently biased to its retracted position.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for conserving space at the front of a processor-based device, such as a server. The method includes storing a display module in a guide housing within the device when the display module is not in use. The method further includes removing the display module to an open position where it can be used. In an exemplary embodiment, the display module is an LCD module stored in a position generally perpendicular to the front of the device. However, the display module can be pulled from its storage position and pivoted to a visible position at the front of the device.